Stiles is My Mate
by SAGEDD96
Summary: This is not through the TV Show. This is fem!Stiles. She goes to a pack's party after coming home from the Peace Corps to find out that her mate is Derek Hale. A big sourwolf that makes Taylor Lautner look like...well you get the point.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_I am late_, Genim 'Stiles' Stilinsky thought to herself. She didn't mean to be late but she couldn't help but stop by Starbucks at the airport. She needed a frapacinno like _now_. And then she was low on Adderall so she stopped by Walmart real quick to get a refuel on that. And just when she was at the cash register the call came.

"Hello?" she answered knowing what is on the other line. She waited with eyes closed.

"Where the hell are you?" a growl came through the other line. Her older brother, Jackson, growled through the phone. Stiles rolled my eyes. Stiles was expecting her oldest brother, John jr. (who she call JJ to annoy him), to call but whatevs.

"I'm on my way. Don't blow a gasket or anything."

"You know we are someone else's territory don't you?" he asked the obvious. "Meaning you have to be prompt. He doesn't know your scent or what you look like so for all he thinks...you can be an omega on the attack." He in that sentence was the alpha of this land. Alpha Hale.

Stiles don't know why she had to come to this freaking party anyways. Well she does...John's mate, Laura. She never met his mate before. She seen a picture of her and wow was she beautiful. JJ had been mad at her for two years since she hasn't gone for the wedding. But how was Stiles suppose to know when there was no signal in site for the past three months?

It is some kind of bonfire that they throw every year over the summer. She never went since she has been traveling over the summer but she heard it is pretty epic. Lots of food, good music, and awesome fireworks. This is the one time a year that Alpha Hale invites other packs to his land (which is big since Stiles heard he can be a hardcore Alpha).

"Fine, I'm coming." she groaned. She hung up and rung up my things.

Stiles said she was coming right away but that doesn't count if she gotten lost. She doesn't even have the damn address.

She had to call her brothers again...she doesn't want to but have to. So she thought her oldest brother would do since he won't really yell at her but act more of a father which still scares her.

"Hello?" JJ answered. His voice deep and already full of power.

"Hi, um, I'm lost," Stiles said nervously.

She could hear him sigh over the phone. She could already picture him pinching the bridge of his nose. "Drive towards the woods and you will get our scent. Follow it." and then he hangs up.

_Well, good bye to you too,_ she thought as she turned the ignition on.

He was right. As soon as she drove towards the woods, she could smell the scent of every wolf. And then one delicious scent stuck out to her. Her wolf purring at the smell of it. It was a strong scent even though she was miles away. The aroma of a spicy yet musk scent of the woods that she loves already.

_Must be the food_, she thought as she drove faster with her stomach growling in agreement.

"Dude," she said to herself.

Her big brown eyes widened in the reaction of the Hale Territory. It wasn't just one big grand home of what she expected. But it felt like it was a neighborhood complex. Stiles counted six grand grey homes lined on opposite sides to one another. And in the middle of the homes was table of food and far back was what seems like a DJ table. She parked her car next to the second house she passed and hopped out.

Stiles didn't know where to begin. Maybe the food, she thought. As she went towards the table she could feel her heart pounding _hard _against her chest. Like it wanted out, now. She ignores it thinking it was nervous jitters for being with pack for such a long time. She grabbed a plate and began the search.

Her eyes scanned the table. Stiles took a whiff and her eyes snapped to the seasoned curly fries at the end of the table. She couldn't help but grab a handful and pile it on her plate.

"You must really love fries," a voice behind her said. She looked back to see a guy around her height grinning at her.

"It's what make them curly what gets me going," she replied. "I'm Stiles, nice to meetcha."

"Scott," he shook her hand. Stiles's raised an eyebrow at the guy. She could smell the sweet scent of spring (flowers?) over him. "Why do you smell like flowers?" she asked him as she took a step closer to the guy and sniffed his shoulder. Scott chuckles instead of flinching back like any other dude. "It's cool. I don't judge. I have this friend named Danny and he goes that way which I don't get how he would find mate if he's male as well but I think the supernatural has a way around that but think about it? Male being pregnant? Total mindblowi-"

"Dude, breathe," he laughs at her constant ramble. Stiles took a deep breath. She hasn't rambled like that in a long time. Being in a small village in Africa for the past four years didn't help her case of the love of talking. But now being with this guy for almost three minutes has managed her to talk one hundred words per thirty seconds made her smile. _He's so my best friend_, she thought. "It's my mate."

"Your mate? What about her?" she said as she grabbed for some more fries.

"I smell like her. I was just with her a few minutes ago," he explains. "The flowers..."

"_Oh_," she finally gets it. "Well she smells good not as good as these fries but good enough that she should have her own perfume or something. I mean wows times ten."

"Where are you from again?" Scott really wanted to know where this girl came from. She's awesome and funny and the problem being that she is a girl rang through his head. He's jealous to the max when Allison speaks to Isaac but here he is talking to some chick who could easily pass for a boy.

"Um, So-Cal? Close to the drought of Los Angeles." she said. "I am kind of with the Stilinsky pack with Alpha JJ."

"Alpha JJ?"

"Oh, I mean, Alpha John." she explains. "I call him that on the DL."

"You are with him? He seems too serious to have someone as awesome as you in his pack? And don't he have mostly guys in his pack?"

Stiles nods. "Only a few of them are mated but the girls don't interest me. They don't like to get down and dirty like us guys. Ya get me?"

"But you are a girl," he states.

"Yeah but I totally can pass for a dude with this cool cut, right?" she points at her hair. She shaved it four years ago (which Jackson yelled at her about) when she was head for Africa for the Peace Corps. She wanted to look less like a girl when she headed out there since one of the workers explained to her that more rape goes on down there. Stiles could easily defend herself among the humans but for precautions she shaved her head and wore one size to big shirts that didn't cling to her chest. Now her hair has grew since then to an overgrown pixie cut that seriously needs her bangs cut.

"Not really. I can smell that you are a girl but her features are also feminine," he states. Stiles shrugged at the subtle compliment within his sentence.

"How did we even get on this conversation?" she laughs. "That's my problem. I get distracted and you are the accomplice, Scott."

"Sorry, dude," he said. Stiles smiled. She liked that he called her dude. She wanted to hug him but knowing that he has a mate that could claw her eyes would not suit with her. So she clapped her hand over his shoulder squeezing it.

"Dude, I can see this becoming a beautiful friendship." she said.

"Me, too. A long distance one but still best friends, right?"

"Totally," Stiles agreed.

"There you are," Stiles heard that familiar angry growl from anywhere. She looked behind her too see her big brother, Jackson, with glowing golden eyes.

"Hey, I was just lookin' for ya but then I saw these curly fries and you know that gets me going and then I met my soul brother," she points at Scott, "and we had to become best friends right now or it would be the end of Stiles and Scott,"

Jackson didn't even look at Scott. He grabbed her roughly by the forearm (being considerate, grabbing the arm that's not holding her precious curly fries) and dragged her. He led her the largest house. One at end of the two meeting homes. This home was a black bricked home. The closer they gotten to the home the more the delectable scent screamed her name making her wolf want more.

Jackson led her to the kitchen where she see her oldest brother JJ and the third eldest, Jordan. Her eyes went to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Her brown eyes widened in glee. She has not had cupcakes in like forever. Instead of greeting her brothers who she hasn't seen face to face in like four years she went straight to the cupcakes.

"I am in love," she moans as she grabbed the chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting topping it off. She takes a bite closing her eyes. Stiles savored the flavor and finally swallowed. She opened her eyes and smiled a fudgy smile to her brothers. "Can't I get a hug?"

"No." Jackson and Jordan said simultaneously.

"And that's why JJ is my favorite," she said as she went for a hug to her eldest brother. He returned the hug reluctantly and gave her a peck on the forehead when she was pulling back.

"He's your favorite because he deals with your shit," Jackson snides.

Stiles ignores Jackson and takes another bite along with her fries. "It's been forever since I ate American food. Give me a break if I don't come here as soon as I'm off the plane." she said through a full mouth. Jordan smirks. At least she hasn't changed.

"Now where's your mate?" Stiles asked JJ. Instead of answering he leaves the kitchen to get her. "I want to kiss the chef of these cupcakes."

"Well, kiss away," a boy said. He was taller than Jordan and Jackson but not JJ. He came in with a shy smile with hands in pocket. He had bright blue eyes and dirty blonde curly hair that made Stiles want to run her fingers through. Even though the guy looked pretty shy, he reeked of power. Not of an alpha but a...

"You're a beta?" she questions?

"Yeah, so speak formally with me," Stiles could tell that he was joking by how his heart was racing. "My name's Isaac."

"Well, Isaac, I am in love with these cupcakes and I have to say this before you get claimed...will you marry me?" she takes another cupcake and takes a chunk out of it. "Cooking is a plus in a mate. And my name is Stiles."

"Cool name. So you are the Stiles that replaced my role as best friend for Scott." he leans in.

"Look, he's my soul bro and when the stars align they align. Our friendship was meant to be after two minutes. _Two minutes!_" she said holding up two fingers at him. Jackson rolled his eyes at his idiot of a little sister.

"Wow, she's cute."

"Why, thank you," Stiles turned to greet the woman who said that. Her eyes widened.

It was her. Laura. Laura Hale. The woman who his mated and married to JJ.

She's beautiful. Dark hair that should model for Pantene or something. Skin fair and flawless and amazing green eyes. And the way that JJ was around her. It reminded her of what he was like when she was a child. Protective. Who would rather have himself killed then to let anything happened to the one he loves. And for some reason she missed that side of JJ.

"We must warn you, Laura, but Stiles has a brother complex with John here," Jackson teases. Stiles narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ignore him. He's just jealous that he's mate less. That's all." She steps forward and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Nice to meet you, Laura." Laura wouldn't accept a handshake. Instead she grabbed her into a bear hug. She had a good five inches on her on height but Stiles hugged back.

"You smell like family. My wolf really likes you," she said into Stiles's ear before pulling back. "I always wanted a little sister."

"I needed a big sister for like my whole life." Stiles said referring to having only boys raising her. "I'm a total train wreck with these three raising me. You should of saw the face that JJ here made when we had the talk about the 'Heat'." she laughs. JJ only growls.

"JJ?"

"He hates the nickname but John sounds _so_ formal, ya know?" Laura nods in agreement.

"Did this one ever tell you about Gemini?" Laura asked her. Stiles was confused now. Laura scoffed and smacked John playfully on the arm. "You didn't? She needs to know."

"Well this is punishment for not coming to the wedding." he said flatly.

Alpha Derek Hale hates parties. If he had a choice he wouldn't even have them. But he did have a choice. But Peter being Peter persuading him that this is a tradition. That his mother would want this and all. That he shouldn't stop having the annual July 4th bash just because the worst happened fifteen years ago. That the Hale fire shouldn't stop their pack for having fun once in a while. Derek was already known as being the Raging Wolf. He even went on a killing rampage after the fire. It took him two years to control his wolf who was scorned so deeply. And being Alpha required control and Laura gave that to him. She gave him the title even if the pack didn't think he could handle it. And now ten years of being alpha showed them that even though he made mistakes, he accounted for them.

"You should at least look a bit happy," his Uncle Peter told him coming up handing him a bottle of Corona. "You might find your mate in this crowd."

Derek frowned. "It's been ten years. I doubt I would find my mate by now." he comments. By the Elders calculations, the average wolf finds their mate in their early twenties if not as soon as they turn sixteen. Now he's thirty years old with no mate. Peter claims that's why he could never smile but Derek doubts that is it. He's happy his older sister finally found her mate at the age of thirty as well with his ally and good friend Alpha John Stilinsky. Her being alpha's mate. Deer trusts John to take good of care of his older sister.

"Your sister did and had a child within a year afterwards," Peter said.

Laura named her son Gemini. Didn't seem like an alpha named but she growled at him and snapped saying that this is for John. Gemini Johnathan Stilinsky. That she named this after her young sister-in-law that she never met before. Saying that John misses her deeply and that naming the child after a loved one of his little sister who he raised as a daughter after the death of their parents when he was eighteen. Saying that John was more like a teen dad than an older brother to his younger siblings, mostly to his youngest sister who is about seventeen years younger than him.

"I don't need the distraction anyways," he said truthfully. Derek and his wolf agreed that having a mate to worry about more than his own life wouldn't be beneficial towards his pack. He rose the pack from the ashes into one of the most powerful ones in the country. The most feared after all that has been done to them. He doesn't need one other person to worry deeply about. Pack is first.

"You won't be thinking that when you find her," Peter argues.

_That's what I'm afraid of, _Derek thought as he takes a sip of the beer.

"Let's hope she can deal with _this_," Peter said gesturing towards Derek.

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning you're no fun and control freak which is not rare for an Alpha but let's hope she can loosen you up," Peter explained.

Derek sighs then takes a deep breath. As soon as he breathed in, his wolf began howling, scratching to get out. He thought his wolf was sensing danger but that wasn't it. His wolf was excited. Loving the scent of spices (cinnamon?) and something sweet (chocolate? cocoa?) that made his mouth water.

"Derek, you there?" Peter waved his hand over his vision.

Derek nods his head but then his legs began moving. It felt like his body was not his own. Like he needed to find this scent and before he knew it, he was running through the crown and ran inside his home. Not many people was inside. He could sense Laura and John and Isaac and even his nephew, Gemini.

"Wow, he has the Stilinsky brown eyes!" the beautiful voice said with a laugh that felt like music to his ears.

"I don't have brown eyes." a male voice said.

"I think you are adopted or something, Jacks," the voice said.

"Shut up." Jackson growled.

"Stop, you're scaring my favorite nephew."

"Derek are you okay?" Peter asked him following behind him as Derek walked towards the kitchen. He stopped at the entrance to see Alpha John and Laura standing at the corner; Jackson and Jordan on the other side and Isaac on the island next to...a young woman holding Gemini.

"I'm so gonna be the awesome Aunt," she said as she bounced Gemini on the counter. She made silly faces at him making him giggle a bit. "His laugh is so cute." she gushes.

"Wow, you made him laugh. Scott and I tried but it's so hard." Isaac said leaning close to the woman.

She looked up at him with a grin. "It takes skill to make someone laugh. I'll teach ya." she said as she ran her hand through her bangs trying to get it out her eyes but failing. Isaac smirked and brushed her hair back.

Derek's wolf growled in anger making him take a step and grab Isaac's wrist harshly.

"Alpha?" Isaac winced back. Derek usually wouldn't do this to his beta, his right hand man, but his wolf was taking over. Derek threw his arm back making Isaac fall back a couple of steps from the girl. He then looks down to the woman who was staring at him with confusement. Derek's hand brushed over her cheek.

_"Mine_," he said in a harsh growl.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek never expected this. Peter was right. He might actually find his mate at these gatherings. And here she was. Not what he expected to be his mate but she is made for him. To be his soul mate through fate.

A five foot three young woman who looked the age of fourteen. Derek hoped she isn't fourteen. He really doesn't need this. Her hair, a long dark brown pixie cut with the bangs that brushed over her eyelashes. Her cheeks reddened. One thing already that he loved about her face was the moles. She had a few of them scattered across her cheek. And the other thing he loved was her brown eyes. How expressive they was.

And what she was wearing said it all. A black tee shirt (one size too big) with the batman symbol on it and black running shorts and black converses with yellow shoelaces. Through her ensemble, Derek knew that she is not the girly type at all.

And then she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She has been talking for the past five minutes over nonsense. Yet his wolf loved the sound of her voice.

"Dude, can you like stop staring at me? It's creepy," she said. Derek then glares. "I know you're the alpha and all but you are giving me creepy vibes."

"Sorry that Stiles is your mate, man," Jackson snickers. Derek's wolf was ready to rip his throat out for disrespecting both him and his mate but he shook off for Jackson being her older brother.

"Shut up." she said to him by throwing a roll at him. "I'm amazing." she then said to Derek.

"Stiles?" he questions her name. Stiles Stilinsky. Such an abnormal nickname.

"Yeah, I like it better than what JJ named me." she said pointing at Alpha John.

"JJ?" he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"It's my endearment for my favorite brother," Stiles explained.

"Her name is Genim. Our grandmother's name," John said grimly.

_I like Genim better_, his wolf said.

"I like this one," Peter said to him with one of his creepy smirks. "I can see why fate chose her for you." Derek could see it a little. Not by the looks but by the personality. She talks _a lot_. More than what Derek would say in a whole day. And she's expressive by talking with her hands moving about in grand ways. She laughed at almost every sentence. And she smiles more than what he does in a month. "And she has Alpha blood in her as well..."

And then Laura kept glancing over at him. Pretty much sending he signs to talk back to his mate. Derek only listened to her rants about...he doesn't even remember.

Laura sighs. "Stiles, how about you tell Derek about what you've been doing for the past few years." Derek felt like this was punishment. Her talking.

"Oh, um, ok," she bites her lip nervously. "I went to college early at the age of sixteen at UCLA. Kind of close to home, ya know? Double majored in English and French. Minored in philanthropy, secondary education, and learned a bit agriculture."

"Why those?" Isaac asked before Derek could.

"Well, I always wanted to be a teacher but then there was some seminar, the creator of Toms, who had this awesome motivation speech about giving back to the world and I thought that was a grand idea. I minored in teaching to teach ESL and agriculture to help the environment." she said all in one breath.

Derek never thought he could love his mate even more than now. She's smart. Real smart. And she loves to teach.

"I studied abroad a couple of times. Which worried JJ like crazy. He kept calling. I guess because I was really leaving the nest."

"Someone could easily take advantage of your kindness," he said seriously.

"I can take care of it," Stiles shrugs. "I graduated early and joined the Peace Corps at nineteen for four years. And now I'm here."

"You was in the Peace Corps?" Isaac asked the obvious. "How was it?"

"Scary at first. They assigned me to teach ESL at this small village in Africa but then assigned somewhere in India teaching as well but also help them sustain water. It got real hot there so I just chopped off my hair. I finished right on time to come back for this shindig. I was going to go back but..." she trailed off. Derek knew why. Mate. Her wolf wouldn't allow her to be on the other side of the world from her mate. It's impossible to even be a few cities over.

"I bet it was a culture shock." Peter now spoke. "No technology, no McDonalds."

"I don't like McDonalds that much. But the tech thing was not like I thought it was going to be. They allowed it. I didn't live in a tent or something. I lived in a cool cabin with others. We had a TV but no cable so we watched DVDs. And I had my friend, Danny, send the Games of Thrones DVD and I am indebted to him for that. That was my life besides teaching. And the food was awesome. I think I am healthier than ever. Eating no fast food. I think I lost weight as well." Derek was utterly shock of how much she said within thirty seconds.

"How did you...you're wolf handle that?" Isaac asked leaning closer to Derek's mate.

Stiles shrugged. "Well, I did have this run in with one pack in Africa which almost caused me my life. I had to call JJ to bail me out of trouble. I found a place with the lions and cheetahs to run her around a bit. She became a bit restless in India since it was really nowhere to run around. "

Stiles is selfless, Derek thought. She is like no other. She is smart as well as a good person. She wants to teach. And wants to help others. Volunteering four years out of her life right after college. No wonder fate brought them together. A caring woman who would put others before herself. She would put pack before her own self. And that scared both him and his wolf.

Stiles then takes a deep breath and smiled at Derek which caused his wolf to purr. His wolf never purrs.

"So tell me about yourself, Alpha Derek," she said biting her lip waiting.

Everyone's eyes was on him. Laura and Peter smirked. Derek couldn't come up with anything. He hasn't done much with his life in the past ten years.

Derek walks out leaving them hanging.

"Don't mind him. He's just..."

"...like JJ?" Stiles finishes for Laura. Stiles is use to it a bit. JJ is everything but words. Barely speaks unless he has to. "It's cool."

"He is just a bit overwhelmed." Peter told her. "Having such a worthwhile mate who exceeds his expectations."

Stiles was shocked by that answer. She thought she would be less for his standards in a mate. Even if she has alpha blood running through her veins.

But he exceeds her standards. Never in her life would she thought her mate would look like that. Stiles knew anyone who is her mate would look good in her eyes but this one. He's a sex god.

Almost as tall as her oldest brother, six foot four? No wonder she thought Laura was beautiful. She look almost exact to her mate. But Derek wore the look better. Those green eyes, she could barely look at them. They gave her goose bumps. And she really wanted to kiss his strong jawline that had a slight stubble of a beard on it that no man could pull of but him. She also loved Derek's hair. Nice raven black hair that was styled perfectly. She blushed automatically at the thought of them mating. She could just picture his naked built sculpted body taking over hers.

"I'm glad I came," Stiles heard herself saying.

"Should have come sooner. You would have met him sooner," Jordan said.

"You know I couldn't." Stiles said.

So the word got around. Derek had finally met his mate. But the news of who it was really caught the interest of the packs. They all watched Stiles like an animal in an exhibit. They like her more than their own alpha. She is charismatic. Laughed a lot. Told jokes.

"You like Batman, too?" she asked Scott. Scott bring over his mate, Allison, to meet his new best friend/ Luna.

"Luna, ever since Dark Knight has come out it has been my obsession." Scott said.

"Dude, do not call me Luna. Call me Stiles or Dude." Stiles warned Scott. Scott glanced back at Derek who was watching them from the porch.

"I don't think I could do that." he said.

Stiles rolled her eyes at him. "Whose pack are you in anyways?"

"Hales'. Yours." he replied with a grin.

Stiles squealed and did a little happy dance then wrapped her arm around Scott not minding Allison and Derek who was watching. "Yes! Best Friends unite!"

"He's the third in command." Allison said.

Stiles smacks Scott on the shoulder. "Now you really have to call me Dude. We are pretty much equal in ranks."

"You are my Luna. Pretty much the alpha."

Stiles rolled her eyes. "So when did you guys meet?"

"Um," Allison blushes glancing at Scott. "A couple years ago at a Lakers vs. Heat game. He freaked me out at first grabbing me and said mine. Thought he was creepy." Stiles knew that Allison was human. And just picturing a younger Scott scaring her growling mine through a crowded basketball game made her laugh.

"But as soon as you seen those puppy brown eyes you fell in love?" she guessed. Allison nodded.

Derek avoided Stiles the whole night. As soon as he sensed her getting close within earshot he bolted the next direction. Laura scolded him saying that this is his chance to be happy. That he should get to know her when they are in a happy setting but Derek being Derek couldn't oblige.

"Do you want to reject her?" Peter asked him as Derek made his way outside to the backyard where everyone was crowded in.

Derek instantly growled at his uncle for even thinking that.

"Well, how am I supposed to know when you keep running away from her?" Peter nudges him. "The pack loves her because she's the complete opposite of you." Derek realized that sensing the improvement from his fellow pack members as he walked by them. "I wouldn't mind less talking though. That's my only flaw about her." Peter paused thinking about something. "And her parents was alphas. With alpha blood running through her veins she could produce many strong offspring to expand the Hale name."

"Are you really thinking about that right now?" Derek asked. He tried not to think about mounting his mate but it is in his blood. His wolf wanted her now more than ever. All thoughts of not wanting a mate left his brain as soon as he locked eyes with Stiles.

"I'm thinking we should set the ceremony next week if possible, Saturday." Peter said as he checked his cell phone. Derek rolled his eyes at this uncle. He didn't expect Peter to be on board this quick about his mating life. "She seems close to your Beta and Third-in-command, too." he points at Stiles who was laughing with Isaac and Scott. His wolf could care less about her relationship with Scott. Scott has a mate. But Isaac...

"That's a good think considering they would be most likely to be protective of their Luna," Laura steps up with Gemini on her hip. "Go over there, Derek. Because all she is thinking right now is that you are willing to reject her."

"I will not reject my mate." Derek stated as he stared at Stiles dancing strangely to Foster the People playing through the crowd.

"I must warn you that she's a little too use to being around boys," John told him. "Maybe that's my fault for not pushing her towards the few girls we have in our pack. So she use to stripping in front of them when she transforms into her wolf and wrestling with boys." he explains.

Just what Derek needs, to be jealous over his mate's nonsexual relationships? She hardly seems like the type to have a relationship _in that way_.

"Don't worry, I'll gussy her up for you," Lydia, Peter's mate, said. "I've dealt with her all through college."

"You went to college together?" Derek asked. Lydia came into the pack last year for Peter. She belonged to the Stilinsky pack with Jackson who is actually her real mate but he rejected her when he had the chance to become an alpha for another pack as long as he married the daughter of the alpha. Lydia got over it well when she met Peter who lost his mate through the Hale fire.

"Yep, roommates for two years. That's how I met Jackson," Lydia explained. Peter growled at the name. "I think this is a match made in heaven."

Derek rolled his eyes. He never thought his mate would be like this. Stiles was dancing. A dance he never seen the female species in his lifetime ever done before. Her eyes was closed. Her head tilted up with her arms in the air flailing around in an unfashionable matter. She was singing along to the lyrics of _Best Friend _by Foster the People which she fails miserably singing along to it. Scott was laughing hysterically to her frantic dancing moves but also following along beating his chest and wailing the lyrics as loud as he can. Allison only shakes her head at her idiot of a mate. And Isaac could only smirk at his best friend and Luna make complete fools of themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles knows the deal. She didn't like it but she couldn't complain about the situation. Her mate is an alpha and she had to leave her pack to be with him. She hasn't been with her pack in the last seven years since leaving for UCLA but this is different. She has the choice to go back to home in Malibu but now…she knows this is a different state. Derek didn't seem much of the type to bow down at her puppy eyes and pouty lip every time she wants to go somewhere. And this is unfamiliar territory.

Stiles hears the stories. Hell, even Laura had to leave the Hale pack when she found out her mate is her older brother, John Jr.

But this…can she really give it up? Her future?

And then it wasn't really as she hoped. Derek…better than she ever dreamed of in the looks department but for personality and how she thought the first encounter with her mate would turn out like the music video to a Taylor Swift love song or Bruno Mars but nope, it was awkward as ever.

He didn't speak much which kind of might be good since she does all the talking which she loves to do but god. And the way he stares no, glares at her. She can't help but squirm. She felt like he was probably disappointed in his mate. That he's paired up with a motor mouth. She can see it now. Rejection on the way.

But then 11:28 pm came when the party finally died down and everyone began to leave. And then Derek walked up to her at the island of the kitchen with a notepad and pen in hand.

Stiles greets Derek with a winning smile.

"You'll be staying in the guestroom," Derek starts. "It is across the hall from my bedroom." Derek lays the paper and pen in front of her. "Scott will be going to get your things from the Stilinsky's. Write what you need and they'll bring it back for you." And then he walks away.

THINGS TO GET! DON'T FORGET!

MY BABY: MY JEEP (JOHN HAS THE KEYS)

CLOTHES

THE WHOLE TOP ROW OF THE BOOKSHELF OF BOOKS

PHOTO ALBUM ON MY DESK

JOHN! (MUST HAVE)

BLUETOOTH SPEAKER

GEMINI (SNEAK HIM OUT WHEN JOHN'S SLEEPING)

QUILT ON MY BED.

WOLF SLIPPERS

SNUGGY

Stiles smiled at her list. She hasn't seen her precious 1989 baby blue jeep in years. It's probably dusting away in the driveway. She's happy that she has some of her things in the back of her rental car.

"Dude, I'm coming with." Stiles said as she ran out the house following Scott and Allison. "I can't just sit here doing nothing."

"Sorry but no can do." Scott shouts over his shoulder. Stiles groans throwing her head back.

"Dude! I don't want you touching my underwear." She said to him. "Allison, can you talk to sense to this guy?" Allison gives her an apologetic smile showing that she can't let her come with them. Stiles knows why. Because of Derek. It was already starting. The controlling alpha of a mate not wanting to leave his territory even though she has lived in the wild for four years of her life.

"Fine! I'll make due with…Isaac. Yep, Isaac." Stiles yells and heads back in the house.

Isaac was patrolling so that left her all alone. Stiles wandered the empty house not finding anyone to entertain her bored needs. She walked barefooted to the kitchen to find nothing to end her hunger and thirst to snack. Only veggies and fruits which is not a must in her mind. Derek is gone, she thought to herself. She knew that he left for some kind of meeting across town with Peter. So Stiles thought that this was the perfect time to sneak out and grocery shop.

4 hours.

She's been gone for four hours. Maybe longer if he came back earlier. Derek thought that maybe she would have come back in one but nope. And then he came to think she was rejecting him. Caught the plane and headed back to the wild not wanting him. His wolf was screaming to find her. Peter assured him that Stiles wouldn't leave him. That even though he is an emotional wall, Stiles loves him and won't leave him after a day of meeting each other.

And then he hears the familiar heartbeat and scent of his mate. His legs ran on its own leading him to the foyer growling at the scene.

His mate with a male. An unclaimed male.

Garrett. A young werewolf, fifteen years old, getting out the car with grocery bags in hand. Smiling at his Stiles. Derek knows that Garret is no threat but his wolf…

"Dude, I have to go see that again. I'll bring Scott next time," Stiles tells Garret not noticing the growling envious mate of hers glaring at the both of them.

"This time don't laugh as loud. You almost got us kicked out," Garret warns her smiling shyly.

"I can't help—"her eyes now found Derek's. "Hey, Alpha Derbear." She smiles at him making his glare soften. "What's wrong with you?"

"Where were you?" he growls. Garret flinched back cowering at the sight of his angry alpha. Stiles didn't take notice.

"The movies." She said in a duh tone.

Derek steps forward getting in front of Stiles. "Your note said the grocery store." He retorts.

Stiles sighs. "Yeah but then Garret was with me. Shopping is so boring so we headed downtown and saw a movie real quick. 22 Jump Street to be exact and dude was it worth it and then we went to the grocery story after. I would of texted you to see if you would like to come but I high doubt that Jonah Hill is on your favorite comedy actor so I backed out. Garret was on board, though. Scott was jealous when I texted him." She rambles.

Garret took cue on his angry alpha and ran back to one of the homes on their territory leaving his Luna to fend for herself. But Stiles didn't mind. She wasn't scared of ole' big alpha here. She's use to being scolded about telling her whereabouts from John Jr. But the way Derek was looking at her made her wolf whine wanting to apologize, to make him feel better not liking him glare at her. And Stiles was so not use to this feeling.

"I'm sorry," she said not really meaning it but meaning it (?). Derek doesn't budge. He clearly doesn't believe her. She could understand that. Stiles sighs. "I will call? Well, I don't have your number but give it to me and I'll make sure to tell you where I am. Hell, put a GPS on my jeep when you have the chance. Ok?" Derek still stares not replying with much words. Stiles groans and walks past he but he caught her by the fore arm. A warm fuzzy feeling buzzed through her arm making her almost weak in the knees.

Stiles waited for him to say something but he doesn't. He only glare which still looks sexy on him. Damn, even the eyebrows are sexy as well. Stiles blushed in response which she hates especially when her wolf was whimpering for her to apologize for being such a sarcastic ass. But her pride would always get in the way of that. So she snatches her arm out of his grasp and kept walking.

"Dude, you cook?" Scott comes through the kitchen. It has almost been twelve hours since they left for her things. It's only a four hour drive to her old home.

"No, I don't but I am cooking for a certain mad mate of mine's," Stiles mutters as she poured her family's secret sauce on top of the noodles. Then topping it off with the polish sausage. "He likes spaghetti, right?" she hoped he did with her horrid attempt to cook. She hasn't cooked anything edible in years.

"He'll love anything his mate cooks," Scott said not helping at all. "What did you do anyway?"

"Nothing but my wolf felt like I have to apologize or else," Stiles said. "Is it wrong that I find his glare so damn hot?" she asked Scott who instantly laughed. "I guess so," she said under her breathe as she made her way out of the kitchen. She walked upstairs and followed the sweet musky fragrance of her mate.

The door was closed and locked. Stiles listened carefully to hear her mate typing away. Stiles let out a nervous breath and finally knocked on the door. She waited hearing a gruff growl coming from the other side. He whipped the door open blocking her way from entering.

"Hi," she said trying to give him her best smile. Derek didn't budge but his eyes looked down to the plate of what appears to be spaghetti. "I hope you are starving for my disgusting attempt to cook but Scott said you would love anything I cook so…love it." She holds the plate out for him. "This is my attempt of saying I'm sorry for being a Stiles today." She meant it too.

Derek finally stepped aside letting Stiles in. He grabs the plate from Stiles and smells it.

His study wasn't big as she thought it would be. There was bookshelves, a nice grand desk at the corner of the room and even a television. There was very few seating. She followed Derek to his desk. She decided to sit on his desk. He growls lightly when she accidently bumps his laptop to the side.

"So Whatcha doing?" she asked trying to break the ice.

"Writing records and planning," he said slowly. Stiles nods.

"When do I get to go out on patrol?" Stiles always thought it would be fun patrolling the area for omegas sneaking into their land. Her first time doing it almost costed her, her life but it was a rush but she never gotten to do it again. But she won't tell Derek that.

And Derek already was against the idea of sending his mate on the field like that. "Never," he said right before she takes a bite of the pasta.

"I don't know if the pasta is overcooked since I don't know how to find out if it's done or not and the sauce might be a bit spicy along with the meatballs." Stiles rambles. Derek doesn't care though, he takes another bite then another and another. Stiles smiles. "So do you forgive me now or resent me for food poisoning you with my poor attempt?"

Derek pauses on the eating. "It's good." And then continues.

"Thank you," she said. Stiles glanced at his laptop. "What are you planning?"

"The ceremony," he replied through a full mouth. "It's next Sunday."

That's quick, Stiles thought. She thought she should at least know her mate a bit more before accepting him for life at the ceremony.

"Cool, so is it like a wedding? You know, cake, guests, DJ?" She asked him as she opened his laptop. It revealed a long list of names. She hoped that his was not the guest list.

"Almost." He replies.

"I like chocolate cake. Whipped buttercream frosting." Stiles said out loud not meaning to. Derek finished his plate and set it next to her. His green eyes watched her intently waiting for more. "I love curly fries but I doubt that would be acceptable for a ceremony. Music? Um, I love everything besides metal rock and country. I love The Naked and Famous and Foster the People. What do you like?" Stiles waited.

"Chocolate," he said.

_At least we're getting somewhere_, Stiles thought as she dangled her feet.

"Cool," she nods. "Can we invite my friends? Danny is human but he knows about us since he's Jackson's BFF." She smirked when Derek growled at the male name that left her lips. "Dude, don't worry. He's gay and taken. Claimed, actually by my cool friend Ethan." Derek calmed down. "I wonder how that would work with the mating though. Ethan cut me off when I asked him about it."

"We can invite them," Derek said taking the laptop from her and typing on it.

"And maybe Aiden. Put asterisk on his name, he's Ethan's twin." She said. "Maybe Matt Dahler?"

"Why only guys?"

"I can't help who I bring into the Stile's dead pool," she slapped him playfully on the arm earning her what sounded like a purr from Derek. She bit her lip hiding her smile of even thinking that Derek _purrs_. But lions do purr but do big bad alpha wolves? "I don't attract girls. I come out as…weird to them." She explains but not completely.

Derek doesn't respond. Shocker.

"Would you like to go to the movies sometime?" she asked him randomly. Derek quirked an eyebrow in response. She chuckled. "Well, um, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes is coming out next week and I've been dying to go see that."

"No," was all Derek said. Stiles nods understanding he probably wouldn't want to see a movie about apes taking over the world and whatnot.

Stiles thought that this was a bust. At least they are getting somewhere over the ceremony. She was just about to hop off of his desk until Derek rose to his feet. He stood over her watching her with intensity. Stiles couldn't help but blush in reaction to his intense stare. And she blushed even harder when she felt his callous hands brush over her cheek. Stiles had this wild of thought that maybe Derek is going to kiss her for cooking for him. Or just kiss her because he wanted to.

But he doesn't. Well…not on the lips anyways. He pecks her a quick kiss on the forehead before stepping back and leaving her there stunned. "Thank you," he said lowly.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles thought she should invite a few of her friends by person. So she called Danny first.

Stiles fell onto her bed and dialed Danny on her iPhone.

"Yeah?" he answers the phone.

"Dude, guess what," she said.

"You have a mate," Danny said. "Jackson told me."

"Of course that douche would tell you before me," she whines. "I didn't think he would."

"Don't underestimate his care for his little sister," Danny said.

Stiles rolls her eyes. "Like he cares about me but whatevs." She rolls onto her stomach.

"So tell me about this mate. I hear its Derek Hale."

"Yep, a hot piece of ass, I have to add," she joked. Stiles made not to check out her mate's ass to assure it. "But I think he's a little disappointed that he has a Stiles for a mate."

"You make it seem like you are a disease or something."

"Well, aren't I?" she glanced back at the door seeing both Isaac and Scott walking though. She nods in greeting to her two best buds. Scott leans against the wall keeping distance while Isaac sits at the desk next to her bed. "I also made best friends with his beta and third-in-command, as well."

"You do know that alphas can be possessive over their mates. Ethan for example?"

"Yeah, I dealt with that with JJ." She recalls.

"That's different. He's your older brother, your mate. He's gonna hate the idea of your friends being 99.9% dudes." Danny warns her.

"He might think I'm a slut." She said.

Both Scott and Danny snorts. Stiles laughs at that.

"Well maybe I am!"

"Yeah, you so are a slut," Danny said. "Aiden didn't take the news very well."

"Aiden will forget about me once he finds his mate, trust me," Stiles said. She still is stunned that she was able to get her first boyfriend who is as hot as Aiden without fate making them mates. It was a nice first fling in college but she had to end it sooner or later before one of them get really hurt. And Aiden was getting a bit too attached to her. "Well, I just called to invite you to the ceremony and Ethan as well. It's next Sunday so beware."

"Cool, need a present?"

"Just your fine self. Bye," she hangs up.

"Who was that?" Scott asked.

"My friend, Danny." She replies. "He's tres cool." She adds.

"So I heard that you caused quite the frenzy on your first day," Isaac said. "He thought you was kidnapped or something."

Stiles rolled her eyes. "What's the deal of me going out without asking for permission? And he was gone so I didn't want to just sit in the house with no good food in the fridge. And I hung out with one of the members, Garett. I think he won't be hanging out with me anytime soon."

"Its protocol when it comes to mates," Scott explained. "It's not like I am a control freak but I like to know where Allison is 24/7. It's our wolf that wants to know that our mates is safe. If we could listen to our wolf all the time, Allison and you would be locked in a concrete room and never let you out."

"Dude, then why don't I feel that with him?"

"It's a guy thing."

"Yep, that explains it," Stiles agreed.

"Tomorrow, me and Scott is going training," Isaac said. "Wanna hang?"

"Dude, I'll love to."

**NEXT DAY**

Stiles was ready to train. She had on the neon green Nike shirt saying, 'How does last place taste?" with the under amour spandex running shorts on. Her overgrown pixie cut hair was pulled back by a black hairband. And she was ready to run some miles in her new pair of Nike shoes.

"So what are we doing first?" she asked Isaac as they made their way to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple off the counter and took a big chunk of a bite out of it.

"Stretching first." Isaac said. "Jogging first in the gym with the treadmill to warm up. Lift weights. Kickboxing. Running this time outside. Then run…with the wolves." He grinned on the last part.

"I think I might die on the treadmill. Just warning you how out of shape I am…even if I am a wolf and all." She said as she followed Scott and Isaac down the stairs to the basement. As they gotten closer to the in-home gym, stiles could already hear someone working out. Grunts and growls from the person. Then as they made it to the door, Stiles's eyes widened. The smell already made her figure out who was in the gym.

Scott opened the door to reveal that Derek was bench-pressing whatever hell pounds they was (looks like a lot). He was wearing a stoic expression as he lifted the weights. To make the matters worse for Stiles, he was ripping out the huge biceps. She was glad that he wasn't shirtless instead wearing a sleeveless gray shirt that was drenched in his sweat. Stiles bit her lip keeping back a whimper. She would not get turned on in front of Scott and Isaac.

But that didn't keep her heart for beating right out of her chest. Isaac and Scott looked back at her and smirked hearing it. Derek heard it as well. He stopped for the moment and lifted himself up giving them a hard core look. His hazel green eyes flickered over to his mate who was watching him as well.

"If I see you at any gym I went to, I would have gone a long time ago," Stiles jokes breaking the silence.

Scott chuckles.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her ignoring her comment.

"I'm about to work out," she replied taking a step forward. "I'm in training." She said as she stretched out her arms. Derek rose up looking up and down at Stiles. She just smiles at Derek.

"Don't exert yourself," he said before grabbing his towel of the bench and exiting the gym. Stiles rolls her brown eyes.

"Don't plan on it," she yells back as she runs over the treadmill. "You guys have any music?"

"We have a Bluetooth speaker. Sync your music to it."

Stiles hate her life. Well, not her life but Isaac and Scott. Well, technically the person who came up with exercise. She hates how her body reacted when she ran around the area on foot. Even someone as supernatural as her cannot catch up with the boys. She was about a mile behind them and then they wanted to combat. At least in their wolf form she would be better matched.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked her as he peeled off his shirt and Isaac doing the same.

"Um, taking my shirt off?" Stiles said in a 'duh' tone. Scott instantly turned the other way being a mated wolf and all but Isaac couldn't help but stare. She had a tattoo. A very intricate one at that.

"What's with the tree?" Isaac points at her tattoo that began by the roots on her lower hip in the front that trailed up her back and finished on her shoulders.

"It's a nemeton," Stiles replies. "We have one where we lived but was chopped down by some hunters. It brought power to our pack and I thought back a few years ago that it would look awesome as a tattoo." She shrugs. "I was thinking about getting another one."

Stiles takes off her shorts and shifted into her wolf.

Unusually, one's wolf would be the same color as the human's hair. Isaac's wolf was a nice golden tint with strays of light brown over his long mane. Scott's was a deep brown that could be mistake be black. Them both being a beta and a third-in-command, their wolves had a large form that was twice as big as hers.

Stiles's didn't match her human hair. Somewhere in her lineage on her mother's side, there has been a few of the same in her position. A pure white thick coat. Her size was slightly smaller and slimmer than most wolves and female wolves since she hasn't shifted in a long time. Almost a year.

Before shifting she told them to show no mercy since she's the Luna of their pack.

And they obliged.

Isaac was the first to charge at her. He managed to pin her down in a matter of seconds but Stiles kicked him with her back paws throwing him off of her which shocked the hell out of her that she could do that. Scott pounced her thrusting her into a tree making her yelp in pain. Her eyes stung from the pain but that didn't stop her from trying to fight back. One thing that they should get use to when it comes to Stiles is that she never gives up.

And she doesn't.

Her claws went forward to him but Scott easily dodges and rips at her back making her howl in pain. She expected either Isaac or Scott to come at her again but they stopped. She noticed that they was whimpering. Stiles looked back at herself seeing the blood seeping through her white fur.

Her eyes closed shut trying to ignore the pain hoping for it to heal up but it doesn't.

_What the fuck?_

She wasn't healing. Stiles was no hyperventilating and scared to shift back to human form since she's not healing. She laid herself down into the grass and attempted to heal but it only made the blood gush out more. Stiles licked the wound and cringed at the piercing pain.

"Stiles," Scott was now naked…well she thought that for a moment until she seen the pants. But he is shirtless and sweating then Isaac made an appearance in the same look as well. "I am so sorry, dude," he lightly touched her gash which ended in him getting growled at by her. "Can you change back?" he asked.

Stiles nods her head but she didn't shift. She could care less about being stark naked in front of two men. She is use to it. But the fact that being human would slow down the healing process scared her shitless.

Stiles rested her fuzzy head onto Scott's lap as he puts it. Scott was ready to call for Derek until a roar through the forest stopped him in his tracks. Stiles thought it was omegas running loose. But when she seen the enormous black shadow stalking their way. Isaac recoiled back letting the figure by as Scott stayed but stiffened.

"Alpha," he bows his head not meeting his eyes.

Stiles could now see it. Of course this is Derek. He reeked of power. Red eyes looking at her state. He was just as big as her oldest alpha brother, JJ. Much bigger. His fur was a midnight black that could blend in with the night. Derek growled making her flinch back but he wasn't angry at her but at Scott noticing the blood on his hands.

"We was training," Scott said as if he could decipher his growls. "And she said don't hold back and so I didn't…" his voice shook.

"I don't think she wants to shift back since she is not healing as her wolf form," Isaac adds. "I don't think her wolf is allowing her too."

Isaac was right. And now that Derek is here she really doesn't want to shift into her naked self.

Derek did something she didn't expect him to do. He shifted into human form. Stiles couldn't help but gawk. Derek is Adonis the god. Perfect figure that she couldn't help but keep her eyes from wandering down his glorious body. Stiles figured that he would have such an amazing body since being the alpha and all. Abs…she was loving on the abs. And pecs…

Her gawking took her mind away from what is really going on in reality. Derek scooped her up easily in his arms making her heart pound even harder. "Leave us." He said with a scowl. He carries her out of the forest leading them back.

"You're an idiot," Derek said not looking for a reply. Stiles growls at that making him looking straight at her. "Saying that you have not shifted in a long amount of time over your years in Africa, you can't handle two full grown wolves." He shakes his head shaming her.

"Well, I was having fun," she didn't feel herself turning back but maybe it was how at ease she felt with Derek. Stiles kind of hoped that he felt the same. "I don't think. That's one trait you will have to love about me."

"You're my mate," he said looking out into the field. "I love everything about you," he said like it was easiest answer. Stiles couldn't help but blush. She bit back her lip so she won't say anything stupid. "How are you feeling?"

"Dandy—anyways I doubt you love _everything about me_," she said going back to the previous conversation. Derek scowled at her in reply. "Come on. I talk a lot; I eat a lot, and I have an obsession with everything Batman—well everything _Marvel _and _DC_ comics related. I can totally come up with a list of all my flaws and shit."

"Don't doubt my feeling for my mate," was all he said.

"How did you get to me so fast? We was about ten miles away," she asked him. Stiles thought it would be better with her talking as he takes her back instead of full silence. She wonders what he's thinking as he carries her naked body.

"I was…close by," he sounded a bit embarrassed. Stiles couldn't help but laugh. "You was training with Scott something was bound to happen like this."

"So you knew I would get hurt?" she scoffs as she tries to playfully hit him but winced in pain of her side.

"No but—''

"You know, this is not how I imagined how you would see me naked for the first time," she deflected the conversation. Derek pursed his lips. He wondered if this was how his conversations would be with his mate. Always changing the subject. But that didn't keep his green eyes from wandering down her bleeding body. It was healing up nicely. Her right arm was covering her small chest which helped him so he wouldn't be aroused.

"How did you imagine it?" Derek found himself asking. He was welcomed to see a light blush run over her freckled cheeks. He tightened his grip around her soft skin which made her heartbeat pound through his.

"Something out of _Fifty Shades of Grey_?" she tried to earn a smile but all he did was roll his eyes. "A dominant alpha? Come on! You had to think of something like that?" she laughs causing her to wince once more.

"Before meeting me how did you imagine it?"

"Just like a guy to ask such a question," she said. "I never really thought about it, ya know? I didn't really have 'the talk' with my brothers since they thought I would always stay home but I know where babies come from. Have you thought about it?"

"Not as romantic as you would. It's normal for an alpha to want pups," he said mechanically. Stiles rolls her eyes.

"How soon do you want pups?" Stiles never thought about having babies. Not this early at least but since her mate is almost a decade older than her, he's thinking differently. Derek decides to ignore which urged her to talk more. "I have a master's English—for teaching it. I want to be a teacher but I hear stories from mated females how they had to give up everything. Do I have to give up teaching? I would love to become one." Derek was stunned how she easily asked such a question. "Are you going answer me or glare at me with those cute green eyes?"

"I wouldn't want you to give up what you love," he said slowly. Stiles smirked. "But my wolf want you close as possible."

"Do you have a job?"

"I inherited a few businesses," he said. Stiles waited. "A few restraunt that I let Peter run. A couple of fro-yos places and smoothie shops. I own a some stocks."

"So you don't work? Just own things?"

"Exactly," he said which made her laugh again at his bluntness.

"So can I work at the local schools?" Stiles thought it is now or never if she has to ask this question.

"Will you hate me if I said no?" Stiles thought it was cute that he would even ask that.

"You're my mate, I could never hate you. I would hate the answer but never you."

"Then no."

Stiles scoffs. "I can work with Lydia at the school. How could Peter let her go there but you won't let me?"

"Because they are not originally mates," he replies truthfully.

"Don't let Lydia hear you say that," Stiles warns him. "I would really appreciate it if I am not a housewife." Derek snorts at that. "That's what you want me to be? But I want a career. Please, don't make it feel like my degree was a waste of time and energy. Isn't one of your pack members a guidance counselor?"

"My emissary's sister," Derek said.

"I am asking but that doesn't mean if you say no I will listen," she said earning a growl from Derek. "Think about it? I'll give you two weeks since school is coming up in two months."

_I am not changing my mind_, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The ceremony went well. Stiles dreaded getting bonded with Derek in front of many people that she doesn't know. She was glad that Ethan and Danny came. At least a few of her friends came. She couldn't invite the human ones since they wouldn't understand.

Lydia and Allison fixed her up. She couldn't get the expression that Derek wore when she revealed herself to him. It was like it was his first time seeing her. Lydia washed her hair with some awesome shampoo that made her hair free and loose. Her bangs was cut which showed more of her expressive brown eyes that Derek loves. Allison made sure to apply minimum make up on Stiles. Only lip stain gloss from Cover Girl and some blush and mascara. She wore a nice snug fit crème white dress that Stiles guessed belong to Derek's mother since it is traditional.

Their first kiss was chaste. Which she hated very much but it had to be done since everyone was watching. Stiles kind of wished that her relationship was as easy as Scallison's. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Their first dance was just as hasty and dry as the kiss. Derek was nothing but rigid. He didn't dare stare at her instead keeping his eyes straight ahead. Stiles thought their talk earlier in the week about her wanting a job and not pups so soon came cross to him.

And now the reception was going on. Derek couldn't wait to part with her which Stiles took offense to. She rolls her eyes as she sees Derek talk to the elders. At least he abided by her wishes for the ceremony. He had chocolate cakes with the whipped frosting. They didn't have much of a DJ since this is a formal rational event with the elders present. Derek hired a band with both a male and female lead.

"I wonder if they take requests." Stiles asked out loud not looking for an answer. Isaac stood beside her with a sparking apple cider in hand.

"You are the Luna," he said with a shrug.

"Wanna dance?" she thought Isaac would be fun. Scott was too busy dancing with Allison and Stiles felt a bit envious of their relationship.

"Sure," Isaac shrugs.

"I'll be right back," she runs up to the band who was singing some lame ballad version of a Miley Cyrus song. "You know Grouplove?"

"Yeah," the singer said. "Which song would you like?"

"_Let me in?_" the singer nods and goes to tell the rest of her band as Stiles makes her way back to Isaac.

"What you ask them to play?"

"Something I can dance to," she answers.

"I think that Isaac might be a threat," Peter tells Derek as they watched both Stiles and Isaac dance together. Stiles dancing more freely with her lanky arms in the air and eyes closed to the music. Derek thought she looked beautiful. And the fact that she was dancing and laughing with Isaac, an unmated wolf made Derek angrier than he should be since he knows that Isaac is no threat. "Shouldn't you be having fun with your mate?" he smirks as Derek scowls. He knew that Derek was not taking this mating thing as lightly as others.

"I am not fun," Derek stated.

"Have you made up with Stiles," Lydia now makes an appearance. "I hear that she's angry with you because you are stuck in the stone ages with a mindset of a caveman. Her words not mine." Derek knew that Stiles was pissed at him over their conversation of her working as a teacher. They didn't talk much over the week since she purposely ignored and avoided him. He sensed it when he walked in on her talking with Lydia and Allison and she silenced herself and looked the other way. "I think you have nothing to worry about. She's been on her own for about eight years. What's wrong with her teaching at a school that is only thirty minutes away?"

"Don't railroad him, Lyd," Peter chuckles as he pressed a kiss on her head. "It's his wolf that is making him anxious of her safety."

"Well, think about it. She's been in school for about five years and went to the Peace Corps for four because of her love of teaching and if you take that option away from her, of course she will be angry with you," Lydia presses on.

Derek thought about it over the week, he wouldn't tell them. He even called his good friend, John Jr. about it for advice and he said lock her up. Derek thought it was joke but John doesn't joke.

Stiles decided that if Derek doesn't come to her for the mating then she won't come to him about it. She went straight to her room. She thought about pressing on the issue of moving in with him but after the talk of the day she was wounded she really didn't want to see his face.

She locked her door and changed into a sleepwear. Stiles didn't bother showering since she felt utterly exhausted. She pulled on an old UCLA shirt and running shorts to sleep in. She wiped off all the make up with baby wipes.

Just when she was on her way to the bed, she hears a knock on the door. Stiles knew who it was by the glorious scent.

"May I help you?" she only cracks open the door. Derek sighs. "You came to me. Don't make it seem like the other way around, Sour wolf," she laughs at the nickname she made on the whim. She thought she'll keep that for him in the near future.

"May I come in?" he asked. Stiles thought that this is it. This is the time. This is how she'll loose her V-card. No romantics and only awkwardness. Stiles stepped aside letting him stroll on in. He sits down on the edge of her bed and avoiding her eyes. Stiles groans.

_I guess I have to start this off_, she thought.

"Look, I know this is tradition but I can't do it," she starts off. Derek looked at her with a confused expression. "I know we are mates and fate shows that we belong together but that does not mean I will open my legs willingly. You're sexy and I know it—no pun attended. But, I want the romantics. I would like us to get to know each other a little more? And I am still pissed about the talk we had some days ago…" and then she waits for an answer.

Derek chuckles. He _laughs_. Stiles thought this was a way of seducing her and it worked. She wasn't really mad anymore after seeing him peek a smile at her. It was like all problems that she had with him has left her mind.

"I actually came in here to tell you I won't prevent you for achieving your dream," he said which earned him a shocked expression on Stiles. He covers his smile hiding the laugh. "You can teach with Lydia. She says she can get you a teaching job." Stiles instantly squeals and hops onto Derek making him fall back on the bed. He catches her with his hands on her hips and she doesn't even notice.

"Thank you," she said. Derek thought it was worth his anxiety if he has moments like this with his mate. Stiles lifts her head up only leaving inches between their lips. Stiles thought that she should lean in even though she hates initiating things like this but this might be her only chance. And Derek was letting her become really close.

And so she took a chance.

Her first kiss with Derek was nothing compared to this one. As soon as she pressed her lips against his it earned her a deep fucking sexy growl from him and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Stiles was happy their first kiss was with him without the beard since he shaved for the ceremony. She thought it would have been painful for her. His hand went to her cheek trailing over it. Stiles closed her eyes losing herself within the kiss. It drove her crazy. Her wolf was howling in enjoyment which urged her on. She could feel his callous hands running over her bare back which made her think how the hell she didn't feel his hand going up her shirt. Then anxiety shot through her. She is so not ready for this.

Stiles back up from him leaving her breathing heavily.

"Um," she licked her lips. "Uh…thanks? Thank you for…agreeing for the teaching and that…" she hopped off of him and ran into the restroom diner leaving Derek with a calm expression.

"You didn't complete the mating," it was more an observation than question from Peter. He could smell Stiles's sweet scent over him but not radiating if they completed the mating. He gave his nephew a creepy smile. "Performance issues?" he asked which earned him a deep growl from Derek.

"Not like it's your business but we are waiting," he said as he sits at his desk.

"If you wait too long, her heat would appear," he warns him. "And that's when you really can't reject her then…and the same for her."


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles aced her interview. She made them laugh and they claimed that she is the perfect teacher for this job. She thought that teaching elementary would be her fit but since they have limited rolls…she had to take on other jobs as well.

The standards was she will have her own classroom. She'll teach music and art to third and fourth grade on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. She will teach French 1 on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays to some rowdy teens. Stiles just had to get the jackpot working at a K-12 school.

Stiles busted through the door of Derek's study interrupting his time keeping track of his stocks.

"I got the job," she did a happy dance/ twirl. "They loved me." His eyes scanned her. She was wearing skinny khakis and a blue button down with Sperry shoes. "I am teaching art and music to elementary and French to the teens."

"Congradulations," Derek said. Stiles took a step towards his desk and sat on the edge of it.

"I think a celebatory dinner is on the way for me," Stiles said. "You up for it?" Stiles thought it was about time for them to atleast have one date. Derek was not attempting it so she thought she had to be the one. She tried to contain her nervous heartbeat and hope he think it's from her excitement over the job.

"I am busy. Another time," he said.

"We're hanging out later on tonight. I think you should get away and have some shots with us and a movie."

"Who's going with you?" Derek scowled harder. He doesn't need to worry about her hanging out with an unmated wolf.

"Me, Isaac...Scott and Allison...and Lydia," she thought counting them on her fingers. "We're going to see _Dawn of the Rise of the Planet of the Apes_ which is like the longest title of a movie."

"No, thank you," Derek said and went back to his laptop.

"_Ceasar! Ceasar! Ceasar!" _Stiles chanted after taking another tequila shot. They've just got done watching the movie and as soon as the camera zoomed in on Ceasar at the end she clapped happily and raved to Scott about how epic the movie is. "I am team Ceasar." she yelled to Scott.

"You think there will be a third on? Called Planet of the Apes, this time?" Scott asked her. He was sharing vodka shots with Allison and was already seeing stars. He's a light drinker.

"Dude, I don't think so," she said confidently. "Well...there is a chance but I am trying to think how the story plot would be as saying how they are going to take over the world? I mean, they are still stuck in fucking San Fransico. How will they rule the world when the only smart as hell apes are in one city in Cali? That doesn't make sense," she rambled.

"Touche," Scott burped with a laugh afterwards. "You...are...awesome thinker...Stiles." he breathed heavily.

Stiles took one of Scott's vodka shots and gulped it down easily. "Dude, you are a lightweight aren't you?"

"I am surprised you can handle your liquor," Isaac said with wide eyes.

"I can't," she admits to him. "But...that doesn't stop me from drinking." Stiles takes another but Lydia whips it from her grasp. "What the hell, Lydia?"

"I don't think Derek would want to deal with a messy drunk," she said. Lydia dealt with Drunk Stiles many times

"I am not messy drunk just a talkative one," Stiles corrected her and took Isaac's drink. She spits it right out. "Really? A shirley temple?"

"I am the designated driver."

"Werewolves don't get drunk, Iz." It was kind of true. It takes almost a whole vodka bottle to get a werewolf tipsy and more than a six pack of beer at that. For Stiles...on the other hand. It only takes eight shots (which is not much to the average werewolf) to get her totally shitface drunk. And she's on her sixth one.

"I don't drink." Isaac shrugs.

"And that's why Scott is my best friend," she throws her arm around Scott pulling him but he ends up falling over the stool to the ground.

"I have to deal with this, Stiles," Allison sighs as she picks up her mate.

"I...love you...more than...Ceasar..." he said with a giggle/burp.

"That's good to know," Allison tells him.

Stiles needed to get shitfaced. She didn't know why. She hadn't had a real drink since her illegal aged college days. She tipped her head back letting the vodka burn down her throat and as soon as DJ Snake's _Turn down for what _song came on that's when she lost it. "I love this song," she screams and climbs onto the bar. Lydia couldn't believe what was going on. Stiles ripped off her button down revealing a black cami that was snug onto her toned body with the hem stopping at her belly button. "Scott, come up with me."

Before Allison could stop her mate, Scott clumsily climbed onto the bar with her and ripped open his shirt. They done a weird rave-like dance. Scott whipping his head back and forth while Stiles hopped down doing some kind of twerking movement. Isaac could not help himself to bring out his Nokia cell and video this epic moment and post it onto Facebook, Instagram, Vine, and Twitter.

Lydia warned him. He thought it was an exageration of his mate being fucked up drunk. But she was right.

Derek snarled at the sight of Stiles coming up onto the porch with Scott..._on her back_. She twirled him around laughing drunkily.

"Ceasar! Ceasar! Ceasar!" they both chanted until she smack them into a hard wall of angry alphaness.

Derek didn't waste anytime ripping Scott off of his mate's back and onto the hardwood floor. He didn't say anything to any of them and just scooped Stiles and threw her onto his shoulder and left. Stiles took this chance to laugh stupidly and smack Derek's ass playfully.

Derek led them to his room instead. He never liked sharing a bed but he felt the need to take care of Stiles just in case she do something stupid tonight. He dumped her onto the bed and went to his closet and brung out one of tee shirts.

"You should of went to the movies with us," she told him lazily with hazed eyes. "It was pretty epic at the bar. You can ask Isaac. He took a video of it." she laid back onto the bed just for Derek to pull her back up. He took off her button down and helped put on one of his shirts on her. "Smells like you," she said after taking a whiff of the shirt. "I like your smell," she said seductively which made her throw herself onto Derek. He caught her and it burned his nose to smell the liquor but soothes it when he smell the arousal and Stiles mixed. "I really like it," she wrapped herself into all things Derek.

"Genim..." he said her name and laid them down onto the bed and cutted off the lamp.

"Hey, no one calls me that." she scolds him with a light slap on the chest. "Only JJ calls me that."

"I love your name," Derek found himself saying. It is the truth.

"Stiles is so much cooler. Like a thing, ya know? Like 'Cher' and...um...who else?" she lost her train of thought. "This bed is comfortable..."

"You are not on the bed," he stated. Stiles was fully onto of Derek.

"Well, _you _are comfortable." Stiles corrects herself. They laid there for a moment in silence. "Do you think it's fate that we are together?"

"Yes because we are mates hence fate matched us," Derek said with an eyeroll.

"I meant...well. I would of thought fate would of gave you someone _your age_. I mean, I am seven years younger than you. What if you wanted to find your mate as soon as you are like twenty or something? I was thirteen at the time and luckily you didn't see me at the time because I was a wild child believe it or not," she rambled in one breath. Before Derek can reply, she started back up again, "I think because we both went through some shit."

"Like what?" He was curious.

"Like you with the Hale Arson and me with the Stilinsky Attack," she said nonchalantly. "Your family died and my parents died." Derek was silent after that. "I'm the only one...who hasn't met my parents. My brothers, they have all these memories with them and I don't."

Derek didn't know how to soothe his mate. This came out of nowhere. Stiles was just happily drunk and now she was moping and on the verge of crying.

"Pancakes..." Stiles trailed off.

"What?" Derek really doesn't get Stiles. Is she hungry now, he thought. Derek doesn't cook.

"Jackson told me that mom makes the best pancakes and that I missed out on it," Stiles explained. "I'll make you some tommorrow." she promises him. And with that, she laid her head down onto his chest and fell into a deep slumber.

He didn't really expect her to wake up and cook for him. Derek woke up to the smell of burnt pancakes. He didn't even feel Stiles get off of him. He could hear the constant chatter of Stiles in the kitchen downstairs.

"You're up!" Stiles smiles at him as soon as he walks through the kitchen. Seeing Stiles still in his tee shirt softened him up a bit but then the burnt smell came back and he scowled at the stack of pancakes. "You don't like pancakes? I told you last night I will make you some."

"I must warn you, Alpha," Isaac said through a stuffed mouth. "She burnt eighty percent of the pancakes."

"Who can't cook pancakes. _I _can even cook them," Scott teased taking a bite of cinnimon pancakes.

"Shut up, Scott. It takes me a while to warm up to the use to cook pancakes," Stiles justified. "And now I perfected it. So, here you go," she hands Derek a plate of pancakes. Stiles gave him some golden ones with what seems to be strawberries and smells like banannas in them. "I once caused a fire when I was twelve when I was trying to cook the pancakes." she jokes. Derek starts to think that maybe she should not cook unless surpvised.

"So, Alpha, did you enjoy your drunk mate more than we did?" Lydia waits.

"She made quite the scene at the bar," Isaac whips out his cell phone. "Would you like to see both your third-in-command and mate _twerking_ to the worst music possible." He chuckles as he pulls it up.

"_Isaac_," that was all Derek had to say to make Isaac shut up and lock up his phone. Stiles thought that was kind of hot that Derek has all this power with just one word. Derek glanced over at her as he bites into his pancakes.

"Does it suit your tastebuds?" Stiles leans in waiting for the answer. Derek doesn't reply instead taking another bite. "I'll take that as a, 'God, yes, Stiles, it's amazing!'"

Derek doesn't say anything.

Stiles is use to this.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PsychoticSmartypants, You became my favorite with your awesome comments! Keep 'em comin!**

Stiles didn't want to just mope around the house with a killer headache. Lydia being Lydia fixed her a bloody mary to get rid of it but that only did so much. She wanted to have fun. After so many years being off alone doing her own thing with so much fun, she can't just sit around here with gaurds on end. And just when she looked through the patio door at the back entrance and noticed the pool.

The pool.

They have a fucking pool, she thought with wide eyes. Stiles was estatic.

"It's a Saturday and I need to get wet-"

"Be carful now. There's an unmated wolf here," Isaac smirks.

"I need to cool myself off. You guys in?" She asks the group. Stiles had broaden her group of friends after meeting Boyd and Erica earlier in the day after breakfast. Boyd was timid but Erica was more eventful if not like Lydia. Erica was on board as long as a hot sexy bikini was on the line. Lydia warned Stiles that her being a newly mated wolf would not do good for everyone's life if Stiles goes around in a bikini and Derek hasn't even seen her naked.

"Puh-lease, I don't wear bikini," she rolls her eyes. Stiles runs up the stairs and into her room. She went through her dresser trying to find her swimsuit.

"Whoa, mama!" Erica yells out to Stiles when she reveals herself. Stiles rolled her eyes. "Sexy Stiles!" she laughs.

Stiles had on a black one piece swimsuit with 'West Coast' in white in the front. The back of the swimsuit dipped low a few inches above her hip. Isaac's couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Stiles knew that she was slim. She wear size five in jeans but has a small chest. And being a werewolf helps her out making her toned in unimaginable places.

"That's the first time I heard that before," she laughs as she cannonballs to the pool. The cool water surrounding her petite body. "I don't mind hearing it again, _Sexy Erica_."

They had fun. More fun than just getting drunk at the bar. They played Marco Polo. And raced in the water with either Scott or Isaac wining. But Scott would lose sometimes since he would catch himself staring at Allison as she talks to Lydia and Stiles.

But the most fun was playing Towers.

That's the game when you sit on someone's shoulder and try to knock down the other.

And Isaac and Stiles are invincible. Lydia was the coach seeing if any cheating going on. And she would whistle every now and then when she catches Stiles tickling Erica making her go down.

"Anything means necessary," she yells throwing her hands up in victory. Stiles was so into her game that she didn't even noticed her mate walk outside to see that the commotion was about. She noticed when hearing the threatening yet sexy growl coming from Derek. Her head whipped forward and she waved at him but he seemed angry.

"Maybe he's pissed on the fact that his half naked mate has her legs around Isaac's neck," Erica tells her like she read her thoughts. Stiles thought that Erica might become her next best friend. Stiles rolled her eyes and jumped off of Isaac and swam to the edge of the pool to where Derek was standing. She looked up and smiled sweetly at him.

"You should jump on in," she told him. "Give me a reason to see you all wet, glorified, and _smexy_," she said to him causing herself to blush. Stiles knew that Derek was ripped. It was pretty obvious when with his broad shoulder and flexing muscles every time he moved. She caught hold of them when she made out with him on their ceremony night.

"Isaac," he calls out for his Beta. Isaac quickly swims over next to Stiles but made distance between them. "I'm leaving for business. You know the drill. Inquiry is on my desk." Derek then looks down at his mate. "Be safe," was all he said before walking back in.

"I'll miss you, too," she yells at him. She turns to Isaac. "Let's have a freaking party."

Let's just say that they didn't have a party.

Stiles's heat came like a wave. A heat wave. She didn't know what the hell was going on until Isaac walked in and took a whiff of the scent. She gave off the scent of arousal and lust which for an unmated wolf, means open for buisness. And since he is the right hand man to Derek (having Derek give him the bite personally) means that the feeling that Stiles was giving off, was way stronger.

Derek has been gone for two days. It took Stiles to ask Isaac and beg Derek to tell her through hundreds of texts of where he went. He went to Seattle visiting a pack. Helping an old friend out through there mutual hatred of hunters.

They was all just sitting on the couch in the living room watching _Savages_ with Blake Lively and Taylor Kitsch. Stiles was just ranting about how how hot Aarron Johson and Taylor Kitsch was until some wave pool. It came out of the sudden. Her vision slightly blurry. Mouthwatering. Her head began to pound at the same rhythm as her heart.

"Holy shit," she said as she felt her forehead with the back of her forehead. Her temperature risen. "I feel like..." she trailed off as soon as the heat of wave pool over her. Her body flushed. A desire flowing through her.

"You smell like..." Lydia scrunched her nose up. Her eyes widened. "Are you..."

"What the hell...?" Isaac hops up from beside Scott and across the room swiftly. His nose flaring from the erratic yet alluring scent of all things Stiles. "You're in heat." he states the obvious.

Stiles never really had the 'talk' since she lives with three older boys who doesn't know a thing about it. It sucks since the Stilinsky pack is mostly made out of men who are mated with humans. She never knew that being in heat felt like this.

Her eyes went to Isaac who was already on the verge to mount her from across the room. He was wolfed out (what Stiles would call it). He was growling and snarling.

"What the hell, Isaac?" she said in a breathy whisper.

"Scott, get Isaac out of here," Lydia yells at him as she pulls Stiles to the kitchen. Stiles could hardly breathe. It was as if the air was heavy. She was struggling for a breath of fresh air along with seeing straight. She felt like she was on fire. And sweating was not making it any better. She rested herself against the fridge and watched as Lydia talked on the cell phone. "I know, I know but its Stiles." She waits. "She's in heat. Scott had to literally wrestle Isaac out the house. Ok, bye." Lydia looks at her with a smirk. "He'll be here as soon as tomorrow."

"So, I'm going to feel this way for a day?" she screeched. "How do I get rid of this freaking feeling," she asked crouching to the floor wrapping herself in her knees.

"You never had the talk?" Lydia crossed her arms. Allison came behind her. "I don't know much about it since I'm still technically human." Stiles knew that for years. They grew up around each other. With Lydia being Jackson's mate and JJ trying to change her. She ended up living through the full moon yet not altering into a werewolf. She became something else.

A banshee.

"I know the gist around it," Allison said. When she was a teen training to become a hunter, her dad told her about the 'heat' that the women wolves go through. That they are irresistible to unmated wolves. Allison explained to Stiles all that she knew about her heat and that only made Stiles worse.

"I will feel like this until Derek...crap crap-and there's a guarantee that I'll get knocked up!" she banged her head against the fridge. "I can ignore it, right? How long does it last?"

"Almost a week if not taken care of but less if Derek..." Allison trailed off blushing. Stiles cursed.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked Allison and Lydia.

Stiles thought she could handle this. But it's only been hours and already she is ready to mount all things Derek. Scott and Isaac made sure that all unmated wolves of the Hale pack was out of territory and put them in hotels to stay at. Stiles commented that the pack has nothing better to do with the money then throw it away at hotels so that their alpha can get their freak on. She took a few cold showers and ice baths but that only did so much to her body.

_Where the hell is Derek_, she thought to herself. Stiles decided she would hold out on the mating thing. She and Derek's relationship has not amount to much sense the territory. The only sense of affection that she relayed on him was a kiss and she was the one to initiate it. And then the worry of sex got into her head.

In today's modern era, sex before meeting your mate became in the norm. But Stiles stood true to tradition. She would want her mate to be much as a virgin as she is. That didn't stop Stiles from getting her Mack on with her first and last boyfriend, Aiden, in college by _only _kissing. No penetration.

She waited on the bed with only a sports bra and pajama shorts on. Her cell phone in hand looking at the time and hoping for any updates from Derek. And before she could even thing, something clicked. Her legs moved on its own. Stiles grabbed her quilt and walked to Derek's room. And as soon as the door opened, she was welcomed to all things Derek.

The room was just as simple and undecorated as she thought since it belonged to her mate. Someone who's all things complicated. The hardwood floors squeaked and creaked as she made her way to his bed. The bed was simple yet the most alluring since it was drenched in her mate's scent. She sunk herself into his black comforter and wrapped herself in her quilt and snuggled up onto his pillow.

Just being in his scent gave her a content feeling and she easily fell asleep.

It took almost twenty four hours for Derek, but he made it. Ever since Lydia called, his wolf has been howling in excitement. He cut his trip short and caught a private jet to Beacon Hills, California. He was restless as it is. He couldn't even nap until he was around Stiles.

He smelled her aroma as soon as he was on the porch of his manor. He could hear the erratic heartbeat and breathing. He dropped his luggage on the foyer and ran up to the scent following it. He didn't think that the scent was leading him to his own room.

Derek stood there breathing heavily of all things Stiles. He took one careful step closer to the bed. His hazel green eyes never leaving Stiles's brown ones. His hands balled into tight fists trying to control himself.

"I had my mind made up," she said weakly to him. Ever since Derek ran in, she was radiating more heat than usual. And all her mind was focusing on was Derek. Derek. Derek. Freaking Derek. "I was going to tell you that I would not mate since we have yet to build a strong _human_ relationship. But..." In one graceful movement, she strolled over to Derek. He stilled as she takes steps towards him. She reached out and grazed her hand over Derek's cheek. The touch was tender and soft and it filled Derek with a warm yet numb feeling. Her heart eased when Derek submitted to her touch. He took one step and his hand rested along her slip waist and pulled her into his embrace.

Derek closed his eyes and relaxed into his touch. His shoulder sank and posture relaxed with the overbearing scent that went through every pour seducing him in.

"...you walked through that door and it is taking everything in me for not jumping you this very second," she said softly. The simple contact of this embrace was enough for Derek. But for his howling wolf that his commanding him to mount his mate...he needed more. And that Stiles was also wrapping herself in Derek, that she was accepting him.

Derek didn't thing before acting. He tighten his embrace over Stiles and nestled his face into her neck and breathed heavily. Seeking more information from his mate. Stiles couldn't help but smile at this new found affection from Derek.

"Are you sure?" Derek couldn't help but ask. He didn't need his mate holding a grudge against him because he didn't wait until she was fully ready.

Stiles pulled back with a teasing look. She did the bravest thing ever, she tilted her head back and pressed a sweet kiss to his sweet thin lips.

"...Course...Sourwolf...sure...ever," she muttered agaisnt his lips. The chaste and sweet simple kiss transformed into something deeper than what she was used to. It was hot and demanding. Yet tender and loving which confused the hell out of Stiles. That didn't stop her from giving out a luscious moan that was musical to Derek's ears.

Derek knew what Stiles wants and desired, and Stiles knew exactly what Derek needed. Hooking his hands around the back of her thighs that then wrapped around his waist. Derek held her tightly as he walked them towards the bed that carried her scent.

He dropped Stiles onto the bed which made her giggle. He lifted an eyebrow at the new item on his king sized bed. He lifts it up and sniffs. It reeks of Stiles and he loved it. He wanted it.

"That's my lucky quilt," she said in slow breaths. "My mom made it." Stiles bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she wanted her family quilt in the same bed that she is going to be ravaged in. She took it from him and threw it across the room on the desk of his. "Attention on me, please," she said with a smile.

Derek shakes his head at his silly mate and lowered himself onto her. He took a deep inhale into her neck intoxicating himself into her scent. Stiles laughed when she hears him growl. She relished in the fact that Derek was pressing himself into her. She felt the hard firm muscle of all things DEREK. His hands threaded into her short chestnut brown hair causing her to purr in delight. Surprisingly he was in no hurry to rush at this which made her heart pound a bit.

"You do realize I am in heat, do you?" she said through heavy breaths. Derek lifts his head and just watches her profile. He loved how she shows her feelings. Her eyes was dazed yet wide. Her cheeks flushed pink over her many moles and freckles over her cheeks. "Can...You like...just...ravage. Me already?" that quirked a smile into Derek.

His mate wants him now.

He stole a quick kiss or two before lifting himself off of her. Stiles watched in awe as this Adonis of a God peels off his black Henley shirt showing all things Derek Hale. He could feel Stiles's hands trail over his flesh, his abdomen that had a few hairs over his 'V'. She smirked at the chest hair that he had as well.

"Dude..." was all she could spit out. Her body was inflamed in both heat and blush. She was now on the verge of nervousness. Her heart pounded against her chest. This guy had a body of a Greek god. And she knew that she had a body of an awkward fourteen year-old. "I'm keeping my shirt on," she declared as her hands moved to his pants unbuckling her belt.

"I don't think so," he said with a growl. Like the idea of a clothed Stiles is out of the question. In one quick movement, he ripped Stiles cropped shirt off in ease welcoming himself to a slim yet soft Stiles. He growled at the many scars on her torso but he would save the questions for another day.

Derek chuckled at the squirming Stiles who attempted to cover herself up. Just weeks ago, he carried her stalk naked from the woods and now she's ashamed of her lovely body. He pressed his body onto hers as he pressed his lips onto her soft ones. Derek loved this. He loved how her body was such a small thing. Not as tiny as Lydia but tiny enough for Derek to engulf his built body onto hers. He was built like a bull, Stiles thought. Full of power and not an ounce of fat on him. His shoulders was broad as was his chest as well.

Derek inhaled deeply again. The hardness of his abdomen pressed tightly onto her soft flesh. He gazed down onto her slightly pale skin that was now flushed pink. He could hardly control himself with a heated mate but he would not hurt her. Not when this is their first time together.

"Oh my god," Stiles covered her face. She is okay with her body. Hey, she worked out with Scott and Isaac in only shorts and a sports bra. And she felt comfortable in a swimsuit all the time. But when Derek gazes down at her with those hazel green eyes that she loves, she felt so...nervous.

Derek will have her chocolate brown eyes look at him. But that didn't stop him from making his kisses on her neck that was bared to him. Submitting to him. Stiles closed her eyes and squirmed. He trailed kisses onto her shoulder and down her chest that was covered with the retched sports bra.

Stiles didn't even notice when Derek clawed her Nike bra off. But then she felt a breeze of air on her girls. Her eyes popped open and she looked down at Derek who was now kissing her chest. Her barely B-cup chest. She wanted to push him off but her wolf was purring and wanting. Desiring more from her mate. Stiles couldn't really control what she was feeling at this moment. Her hands went to Derek's hair pulling on it as he went lower onto her torso.

Clothes was off now. Nothing but flesh on flesh. And Stiles and Derek was not even there anymore. Partly but their wolves was taking control.

Derek stared hard and long down at the bare Stiles. His hands gripping hard onto her thighs almost drawing blood with his claws. His crimson red eyes watching her intensely. He couldn't control the glow of his eyes or even the canines of his teeth that extracted from his gums.

"Are you just going to stare or fuck me?" Stiles drawled out through dazed eyes.

Derek growls. His mate never shuts up.

• • • • • •

Stiles woke up to an empty bed. Her body splayed out over the king size only leaving a foot of room on the right side of the bed where her quilt was laid. She rolled over and she felt the soreness. Her face flushed from the memory of a certain naked alpha's...member. Of course she sore as hell, he was _huge_. But then she smiled at the fact that he was considerate enough to bring a condom knowing that she didn't want any children just yet.

Stiles was relaxed more than ever. She felt like she had the best sleep of her life. She could picture herself in the room for the rest of her life. She took hold of the quilt and sniffed it. It didn't smell like just her or her brothers anymore. It smelled mostly of Derek. And her wolf loved it.

She was still in minimal heat. But it was not as bad. It's been two days of...sexing it up (Stiles called it). She couldn't believe she didn't fall asleep from exhaution but she made it through. And it is now day three and her heat was decreasing.

Then she felt an effing hurting as hell feeling on her neck. And then it dawned on her. Since Derek and she hadn't completed the mating bonding on the ceremony night he done it now. He marked her as his now. It felt like she was stabbed with a knife. And then she starts to wonder has she marked Derek? Stiles could hardly recall what was going on in the last three days. Just images.

Stiles looked down at the rest of her body feeling the aches and pains. There was plenty of scratches and bruises. Derek did a number on her. Stiles started to wonder how come they haven't healed yet.

"It's because they were caused by an alpha," she heard. Stiles looked to her right to see Derek at the door of the bathroom. He just showered. He was wearing dark jeans and a black button down. And he was shaven. Stiles frowned at that. She hasn't realized that she preferred his beard until now. And the feel of it against her skin. "They will heal within the day."

"Good because I feel like I just got mugged," she didn't mean to make it sound so bad. Derek frowned at that. He stepped towards her taking the quilt that covered her bare body and looked down onto her naked self. His frown deepen.

"I'm truly sorry if it hurts you," he said flatly. "But my wolf like my marks on you."

"Of course he does," she sighs. Stiles instantly lifts Derek shirt up to see if she left any marks but nope. Just his flawless body.

"I heal faster," he said. "But to make you feel better you did leave plenty of scratches on my back," he deadpanned like this was a normal conversation.

Stiles blushes immediately. Derek smirks.

Her eyes then trained onto his neck. He had her mark. The bite that now healed into slight tattoo. A tribal one of sorts.

She watches as Derek takes her quilt and holds it. Stiles raised an eyebrow. "What's with you and my quilt?" she recalled over the three days, if he wasn't sniffing onto Stiles then it was her quilt. "Is that a fetish or something?"

"No," he glared but she noticed the slight flush onto his neck. Stiles waits for an answer. "It has your scent...drenched on it."

"Funny because all I can smell on it, is you," she said.

"Good."

Stiles rolls her eyes. "So what's the special occasion, alpha?" she teased him as she rubs onto his smooth chin. She felt more confident touching him now that they got their Mack on. "Shaving and dressing up? Got a hot date?"

"No," he stands. "I have errands to run."

"All these damn errands," she groaned as she slams herself back onto his pillows. "You know, I would like to go on a date with you sometime before I start teaching."

Derek didn't know what to say to that. Instead he says, "You are a wild sleeper...and you snore and talk in your sleep." She smiles at that. "You take over most of the bed yet you cling to me."

"You sound just like another alpha that I know who said the same thing," she sighs.

"Who?" he growls out. Derek was sure that he was her first.

"Jackson and Johnny," she said not picking up on Derek's jealousy. "When I was a toddler, I use to be very clingy to Jackson. I would climb into his bed and sleep with him until I became a wild sleeper clinging onto him for dear life. He pushed me out the bed every time I took over so then I went to JJ. He dealt with it for about since I was twelve."

"I almost fell out the bed, twice," Derek said. But it didn't sound like he was complaining.

"Sorry," she didn't mean it.


	8. Chapter 8

Thing went back to normal. Stiles is now back to her old room and hardly talking or seeing Derek. She hangs out with mostly Scott and Lydia.

And now it's September. School is in session and she is freaking nervous.

"You are going to do fine," Lydia told her. Stiles couldn't keep her eyes off of Lydia. She look absolutely flawless. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a neat bun. She wore a cute peplum dress shirt and slim dress pants and wedges.

"What do you teach, anyways?" She asked her as she packed her lunch. Kettle chips and a salad.

"Sophomore Chemistry and Latin," she said.

"Whoa," Stiles knew that Lydia is crazy smart like her. But she is no good when it comes to science and math.

"You are teaching elementary so you have no problems, trust me," Lydia said. She took a look at Stiles. She could tell that Stiles would be an amazing teacher. The fun one that would make them laugh. Stiles was wearing a red-ish pink Hawaiian shirt with flower prints that was snug onto her body and a pair of boyfriend fit jeans with rips in them with black Chuck Taylors. "What the hell are you wearing, though?"

"Too casual?" Stiles didn't want to dress up at all.

"Change into skinny jeans and I think that could count as professionally casual," Lydia thought.

"Awesome."

• • • • • • •

Stiles was ready for this. Her classroom is boss. All the music things was at the back of the class room. She moved the desks against the wall. Her classroom was pretty big and colorful. Bright with lots of reds, yellows, and blues. She made note to paint the ceiling like the sky with clouds this weekend. Scott helped her make a poster on the front of the class room on the board with Ms. Stilinsky in big bold colorful letters. She put a big bowl of candy on her desk along with a few other prizes.

Now here comes the hard part.

The kids.

She was dealing with the third graders first. She watched as all twenty five of them made way into a line in the middle of the room. She gave them a big smile and greeted them in the only way a Stiles could do:

She tripped over her shoe laces and falls over on the floor. The kids laugh of course. She stood up, did a twirl showing she was find, and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Ms. Stilinsky but you can call me Stiles for short." she said. "Please sit down into a circle and we'll start with names." They did so with Stiles sitting with them crisscross applesauce. "So, let me tell you a few things about myself and then y'all do the same."

The kids nodded.

"I'm an art teacher and I bet you knew that," she said earning a few laughs. "Also a music and French teacher. I have three older brothers and one sister-in-law. I _love_ dogs...and wolves. I am obsessed with everything Batman related. And I am a werewolf." She knew the kids wouldn't believe her on the last part but it was fun to hear the chorus of "WHAT!" Through the kids that she had to laugh.

"It's true. But you guys have to keep it a secret. Ok?" the kids nodded.

Their first assignment was easy enough. She wanted them to draw things that they love. Since it's half a day and they only have forty five minutes she decided to start with something simple.

Stiles done the same for the fourth graders but with more detail.

Then came the high schoolers.

She had to walk on the other side of the school. She even greeted Lydia who rolls her eyes at her since she was covered with paint.

As she enters, the classroom it was already rowdy. Stiles should have not agreed to this. It felt like she was back as a high school student, trying to win over the crowd with her 'charm'. Stiles didn't bother trying to be something she is not. She won over plenty of people while just being her silly clumsy self. She ran her fingers through her hair as she looks for the roster.

Thirty kids.

As the bell rung, she then pulls out the sky blue colored pen.

"Dude, are you our teacher?" one guy in the front asked her.

"_Oui_," she said in her funniest fakest French accent. He cracked a smile at her. Stiles began the roster. "Ok, Listen up!" the class quieted down. "My name is Mademoiselle Stilinsky but you can call me Stiles for short."

"I'm digging' that shirt," the same guy in the front said.

"_Merci_," she said with a wide smile. "Kay, here we go. I'm gonna call y'all name but I will give you guys French names. You can pick them out yourselves."

"What's with the y'all? You from the south?" a girl tried to tease her but that didn't work on Stiles.

"Nah, I'm from South Cal, my friend." Stiles greets her. She looks at the girl. Stiles could tell she is the queen bee so far. With the perfect teeth blonde hair and coach purse. "Let me guess, Rachael?" she said with a smirk. The girl glared at her and gave a curt nod. "Awesomesauce!"

"Dude, Can I use that? Awesomesauce," one guy at the back said. He sounded like any other California guy.

"Dude, freedom of speech," Stiles said. She sat at the corner of the desk. "Mitch Andrews?" she called out.

"So how was it?" Lydia asked her expecting not so good news. Stiles rolls her eyes at her friend. She absolutely loved it. She rather have more fun with her elementary kids but she would make due with the high school students as well. She realized that three of the students (juniors) are in the Hale pack (Garrett, Liam, and Mason). She assigned them their first homework which was pretty easy all they had to do was study the basic greetings and conversation sills of French.

"Awesome, I love teaching," Stiles gushed as she throws her papers and binders into her North face backpack. "Can't wait to tell, Derbear," she adds thinking about her mate.

"Yo," she greets him at the door of his office. She was surprised that the door was even opened but she didn't take a step in yet trying to sense the mood coming from her mate. He was on his laptop and cell phone at the same time with a pensive look. She decided that she wouldn't bother him but just when she was about to step away, he called out to her.

"Come," he said. Stiles shrugs and comes to him and stands at his desk. She smiles at him but he looked very tired and stressed. Stiles didn't know what to do to comfort the guy.

"You good?" she asked her dumb question. Derek doesn't answer at first. His eyes, those damn hazel green eyes, just stared at her with a hard look. Then they softened a bit but then gotten more stone cold like he was angry. He takes hold of her and pulls her onto his lap—which she was not expecting—and nuzzled his bearded cheek against her neck. Stiles could hear him sniffing her. His rough large hands then wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to his hard body. Stiles didn't know what to do with this situation. They haven't been like this since _that _night on her first 'heat' and that was the first and last time. She never went back to his room and he acted the same pretty much. "Dude," she managed to speak but in an almost squeal since she felt his lips on the nape of her neck. _What the hell?_

"You smell like…_others_," he explained like she would _so _get that. Derek smells like other people as well all the time but that doesn't really make her want to pull him down and rub herself against him. And then she got it, like a light bulb went off in her pretty little head…

"You're scenting me?" she laughs at Derek. Who would have thought he would do this?

"I don't like smelling hormonal teens all over you," Derek said. "A why do you smell like them?" His eyes narrowed at hers. Stiles scoffs at that.

"Dude, I haven't _touched _another _teen _student," Stiles specific zed. "But the kids….there was a few handsy little boys who wanted hugs and stuff. I thought it was pretty cute," Stiles smiled as she remembers one student particularly, Branden Watts, the cute little hippie blonde kid. "I have a favorite already and that's what I look forward to if my kid is like him. He's funny, silly, and he has this adorable smile since he has two missing front teeth and he—"

"So he's like you?" Derek leaned back in his desk chair and stared at Stiles. He didn't know how to take the news of Stiles thinking about having kids. Derek is thirty years old so it was about time for him to think about it and especially since he's an alpha. Alpha wants pups/offspring _bad_.

"He gets my jokes…he is becoming my Scott of the class. My little best friend…I was thinking about joining PTA," she said. Derek tensed at that. "It's just some fun stuff to get involved with the school. Like planning fundraisers and bake sales and carnivals for the school…well, look, I already signed up so don't do that alpha shit that JJ would do and _command _me to quit."

"Do you want kids?" Derek didn't really mean to blurt it out. Usually he's careful with his words. Stiles stiffened at that.

"Well…yeah but I would like to…wait, if that's cool with you?" Stiles said shyly. Her ears was already pink along with the back of her neck.

"Okay."

"Okay…" Stiles whispered not knowing how he would even to jump to that conversation.

"Okay…" he repeats sensing her shyness.

"_Dude,_ this will not be a 'Gus and Hazel' moment, okay?" Stiles laughed nervously. Derek never got her pop culture references which made her laugh a bit too hard.

"Don't call me dude," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been weeks of teaching and Stiles was loving it. Derek on the other hand couldn't stand- her leaving and being out in danger. Stiles assured him that his 'guards' like Isaac (who is a guidance counselor for the elementary and middle school kids) and Boyd (as a physical education teacher) and we can't forget sassy Erica (as the school nurse). She knew that they won't let anything happen to her if it's the last thing they do.

PTA has been the best distraction for Stiles. Since Derek has been pretty busy and grumpy with 'Pack' stuff, she lost herself in the realms of all things kids related. She became the ultimate favorite teacher of her students. She became among the favorites with the rest of the teachers and parents as well. She was overwhelmed with the amount of work she signed up for. And now she signed up for co-managing the school's carnival.

"Yo, Miss S!" one of her students who is also part of pack was Liam rushing towards her. She smiled at the young beta as two younger kids followed behind him. She recognized them as her two students from her third-grade class. Noah and Brendan.

"Stiles!" Brenden managed to pass Liam the werewolf and leaped onto her with open arms. He gave her that sweet smile showing his missing teeth in the front. It's only been a month, and he managed to have a place in her heart. "I wanna ride the Ferris wheel with you."

"Please," Noah begs. Stiles rolled her eyes at their attempt of puppy dog faces. _She invented the puppy dog face. _

"I have to work, but maybe late," I said to them and then looked up at Liam. His cheeks was flushed pink for some reason. "Yes, Liam?"

"Luna, Scott would like to speak to you," he told her. Stiles groans. Scott has her phone number but she follows the chocolate sweet scent of Scott's and see him in the dunking booth soaking wet laughing his ass off. Isaac keeps pitching making him fall.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the first aid booth?" she raised an eyebrow at him. Isaac smirks and shrugs as he hit the target yet again.

"What did you want, Scotty?"

"Take my shift. I wanna look around with Allison," he pokes out his lower lip giving the look. If anyone could make Stiles cave with their puppy dog look, it was scott. Stiles, happily, prepared for this moment. She actually really wanted to work the dunking booth. She sighed hoping Lydia wouldn't be pissed that she took at least an hour off. Stiles had a black one piece on and she was ready to get soaked. She sat in the seat nervous. Isaac had the ball in his hand ready to soak Stiles.

Stiles blinked for _one second_ and she already was dropped into the cool water. It was a rush. She could hear both Isaac and Liam laughing. She poked her head out laughing and sat back down.

_30 minutes later…_

"What are you doing?" Stiles didn't even since him. He stood right beside her booth with his bulky muscles crossed and his signature glare that she learned to decipher. He was not necessarily glaring at her but looking at her like she was a mere idiot.

His idiot.

"Having fun," Stiles splashed him which earned her a sexy warning growl. "Down boy," she laughs as she splashes him some more. He didn't growl anymore but instead he walks next to Isaac, who keeps coming back to the line, and cuts in front of Mason, Liam's friend.

"No cutting, that's the rules, sour wolf," she teased him but he ignores her. He picks up the ball and ever so 'lightly' threw the ball swiftly which caused her to squeal at the noise of the impact of the ball on the target as she dropped into the water. When she rose up he was now directly in front of her smirking. "Is this why you came? Just to see me at my worst."

"Get out," he requested. "Liam will be taking over," he said. Stiles shrugs. Derek helped her climb out with both hands on her slim waist. She placed her dainty ones on his broad shoulders. As soon as she was on the ground, he hugs her and nuzzles his chin into her. He was scenting her and she knew why. She was just soaked for thirty minutes into the water that Scott was just in. she smelled like his third-in-command.

"Ewww, Stiles has a boyfriend!" Stiles pushed back from Derek which made him growl at the sound of Brendan's teasing voice. She smiled at the young child who was smiling at her.

"Derek, this is the famous Brendan I always talk about," Stiles said.

"Hi," Derek said before leading Stiles away. As they walked, she managed to pull one of the volunteer shirts and running shorts. Her short hair damped.

"I'm shocked you came," Stiles commented to him. "Did you finish 'pack' work?"

"I let Peter handle it which I don't know why since he's here with Lydia," Derek sighs. Stiles couldn't help but laugh even though he wasn't making a joke. As they was about to head towards the concessions—

"STILES!" one of the teachers calls her name at the bake-sale table. Stiles instantly runs towards them.

"What ya need?"

"Nothing, we just…want to know," the teacher glanced over Stiles's shoulder which pissed both her and her Wolf to be possessive. "Who is that over there with you?"

"Oh…that's Derek Hale," Stiles tried to sound nonchalant about it.

Then, a male teacher, Matt Dahler, came up too. He was looking at Derek as well and then looked at her, "You're…friend?"

"Um," Stiles wanted to say mate but that would not be the best to say to humans. "He's my…boyfriend." She blushed at the thought of Derek's expression upon hearing her say that.

"Boyfriend?" instantly a few female teachers crowded around her. They seemed shock that she would even have one. She felt a bit offended by that.

"More like fiancée," she hears his deep brooding voice behind her. She smiled at what Derek says.

"You're engaged!" Matt grabbed her which caused Derek to immediately pull her away from them with a glare of daggers at the human. Stiles couldn't help but stifle a laugh at her mate's jealousy.

"you are so cute," she said low enough for only him to hear. And she had to giggle when she sees the light pink color flushed over his cheeks. "So cute," she pinched his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

"So fiancée, huh?" Stiles couldn't help but tease her mate. She loved that she witness the blush that went across Derek's stubble cheeks. She bit her lip to stifle the laugh but it didn't help. She was on her way to her jeep until he grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"My jeep?" she arched an eyebrow at her mate. She ran her nimble fingers through her short curled hair and smiled at him. "I drove here."

"Let Isaac drive," he said.

And just like that, she was driving with Derek. She would sneak glances at her moody mate. She couldn't help but feel prideful that he was jealous of her with _the _Matt. Creepy as fuck Matt who follows her to the teacher's lounge for lunch. More creepy than the chemistry teacher Adrian Harris who is in the same department with Lydia.

"So when are you going to take me on a date, Sour wolf?" she finally asked. It was supposed to sound teasing but it sounded more like a guilt trip. Derek could hear her heart rate pick up. It felt like forever in silence since he was taking forever to reply. "I know you are stuck with me forever but I would love a date every now and then," she rambled.

"I apologize," he said sternly. "What do you have in mind?"

"A movie, concert, a picnic. Maybe in the coffees shop or even a walk in the park. Or hell, let's go running in the damn woods," Stiles loves to run in the woods. She use to do it with her elder brother, Jordan.

"That's a lot for one date," he states. Stiles scoffs.

"I do love a good run in the woods." She mumbles.

Derek could not help but feel a bit guilty. It felt like he was trapping her. At least he let her teach but anything else? She was heavily guarded or rejected of the choice. But now Derek seems to trust Isaac and Scott with his mate. So he says, "I will let Isaac and Scott take you out on runs."

Stiles couldn't help but grin. But then it fell, "But I want to run with _you_," that was her wolf talking. Derek quirked a smile. He glances at her. "But Isaac's fun to run around it."

That earns a growl from yours truly.

* * *

So that following weekend she ran with Isaac and the small beta, Liam. Her wolf was loving it. She loved that the crisp October wind was now cooling her off. She was howling in the wind loving the adrenaline she was feeling. Her wolf was now use to use to being shifted. She loves it more than anything.

_Dude! Slow down,_ Isaac mind linked her. She couldn't help but growl playfully at her Beta.

_Gotta keep up_, she snarled back.

* * *

For the past month she has been shifting with Scott, Isaac, and sometimes Erica in the forest. But one day, there was a 'conference' going on. As Stiles being the Luna, she had to hold the house down. But Peter and Scott being the over protective mates that they are made both Lydia and Allison stay home with Stiles.

Stiles didn't know why but her wolf was on edge. She couldn't settle. It was only four in the afternoon and Stiles needed to know what the hell was going on with her damn wolf.

"Where are you going?" she asked Allison who had a quiver of arrows on her back and a bow in her hand. Her dark locks pulled back and she was wearing Nike spandex leggings and a Nike hoodie.

"Practice some shots. Wanna come?"

"Sure," she shrugs knowing that Sour wolf will not like her going out in the woods without 'wolves' guarding her.

"Me, too," Lydia comes up. "I need some sun."

Stiles decided that maybe she was not thinking straight. She knows that her conscious of JJ over her shoulder shaking his head in shame and disappointment. And now here she was trying very hard not to lose her cool. Lydia and Allison can't sense the threat but at least she can. She didn't want to scare them if it wasn't really a big threat.

"How long are you going to stand there," Lydia asks her.

"There…is a possible," Stiles paused trying to think of the right word. "Threat among us."

"_What,_" Allison hissed. She instantly pulled an arrow out and was on defense mode. Lydia went beside Stiles maybe feeling safer with her Luna/niece-in-law.

Stiles instantly shifted into her wolf and was ready to pounce at whatever was hiding behind the trees. She growled warning them off.

_Derek_. She called for her mate. Sometimes at his busy times he would block out everyone to get his work done.

_Derek. Derek. Derek. DEREK. Fuuuck. Answer me, Derek. Damn it. ISSSAAAACCC!_

_What?! _He finally replies. _What's going on?_

_Threats going on. I think either rouges our even hunters._

_How do you know?_

_Because…we are out here…_

_WHAT! Derek is going to have an annroism._

Stiles blocks Isaac off since he is not helping. But he was certainly distracting since she didn't even notice that a rouge jumped towards Allison, which her wolf automatically leaped to take the attack for her.


End file.
